


Pulse

by Mello_McQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_McQueen/pseuds/Mello_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny  didn't deserve Harry, she didn't love him. Not like Draco. He was the only one who really deserved him, the only one who really loved him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> written at: May 25, 2006. Word count: 1,549.

**Pulse**

The minute hand turned ever slowly, until at last the clock reach 12:00. Right on cue tiny footsteps could be heard outside the potions classroom. They headed slowly down the corridor, before coming to a stop in front of the door.

It opened slowly and a small figure entered. “Harry, are you in here?” Ginny Weasley’s voice called out. She looked around the darkened room, eyes scanning over the vials and vials of suspicious substances. But there was no sign of the dark haired boy.

Ginny frowned, and stepped forward little by little, until she was standing in the center of the room. “Harry?” she called again, in a low whisper. She would have called louder, but she knew Professor Snape might be lurking around somewhere.

Her frown deepened and she pulled a crumpled letter out of the pocket of her skirt and reread it:

_Ginny,_

_Meet me in the potions classroom tonight at 12:00. I have something I need to talk to you about, but I don’t want to say it in front of everyone else so…could you please meet me there? It’s really important._

_Love, Harry._

Harry…Harry who didn’t seem to be there. She stuffed the note back into her pocket, crossed her arms over her chest and huffed slightly. “Harry this better not be your idea of a joke!” she hissed out, tapping her foot on the ground. She had been hoping that he would see how annoyed she was and come out of wherever he was hiding. He didn’t.

“Oh come on Harry!” She exclaimed as loud as she dared. “This isn’t funny, come out!” she ordered. A thud followed her words and she turned abruptly towards the door. It seemed to have slammed shut. She looked it up and down, slight fear etching its way into her normally smooth features.

She walked slowly towards it, glancing fearfully out of the corner of her eyes. She reach for the handle and tugged. It didn’t open. Her breathing quickened. Somehow she’d known before she’d even tried. “H-Harry…” She said her voice quivering a little. “This isn’t…isn’t funny! Open the door!” she said. Silence. “Harry open the door!”

“No.” It wasn’t Harry’s voice, but it was familiar.

Ginny’s face contorted in confusion as she watched the figure drop down from the rafters. His shoes made a loud thud as they hit the floor. She took a step forward as he straightened up and casually dusted invisible dirt off his robes. “Malfoy? What are you-”

“Good to see you actually came. I was worried you wouldn‘t.” Draco said cutting her off. He raised his head slightly to look at her. His gray eyes hidden beneath his bangs. He cocked his head to the side slowly, and Ginny noticed the odd look in them.

She felt a sudden wave of fear creep over her and swallowed down the lump in her throat. “Wha-What are you talking about?” she asked taking another step forward despite it.

“You got the letter I sent you. I know you did.” Draco replied. His voice was low with an almost menacing quality to it.

Ginny frowned and shook her head. “What letter? What are you talking about? The only letter I have is from Harry.” she insisted.

Draco smiled a cruel smile that sent chills running down her spine. “You really are that stupid aren’t you?” he asked her. The question didn’t require a reply. “He didn’t send you that precious letter. I did.” he informed, in a tone that left no room for doubt.

Ginny felt her throat tighten. “But…I thought-” she began confused.

“You thought what? _What_?” Draco demanded harshly. “That he wanted to talk to you? That he might want to be with you?” Ginny gasped and took a step back feeling tears prickle at the corner of her eyes. “Why would he want to talk to _you_? Why would he want to _be_ with _you_?” he said his voice raising slightly.

Ginny watched him start forward, and she backed away. A mixture of fear, hurt, and confusion exploded inside her. “I…open the door…please.” she said in a weak voice, tears escaping her eyes.

She watched him stop walking. “Now why would I want to do that? I worked _so_ hard to get you here.” he informed. He sounded almost happy in an odd way. “You. You disgusting disgrace to the wizarding world. You’re even more worthless then that Mudblood Granger.” He said, an ugly sneer gracing his features. His eyes narrowed. “You don’t deserve Harry. You never have and you never will.”

Ginny’s brow furrowed and she looked at him in complete confusion. “H-Harry?” she asked. “Y-you called him Harry…” she repeated then her eyes widened as realization dawned. “You…you can’t mean you-”

“Now you’re catching on.” He said giving her a half sneer half grin. “Nobody deserves Harry but me. Nobody loves him but me. They all think they do, like you think you do, but you’re wrong. I’m the only one who really loves Harry. The _only_ one!”

“That’s insane!” Ginny said before she could stop herself. She watched as Draco’s face fell and his eyes narrowed. She immediately became aware that that was a mistake, but it was too late to rectify it.

“Heh…No. I love him. Not like you. You only _think_ you do. But I’ll show you. I’ll show you how wrong you are.” She took a step back and felt her heel press up against he wall. She had no more room left. Draco took a step forward, this time deliberately. “Besides…” his voice was low and intense, burning with quiet furry. “Harry loves me too. He might not know it, but he does.”

“You’re insane!” She shouted at the top of her lungs, clinching up her fists and scrunching her eyes shut. She heard running feet, and felt hands close around her neck. Her eyes snapped open and she brought her hands up to try to pry him off. Draco only squeezed tighter, cutting off her airway.

“H-help…” she breathed barely audible. She brought her hand up and clawed him across the face. His grip momentarily loosened, and she tried to break free entirely but failed. Within seconds he’d wrapped his hands back around her neck this time wasting no time in restricting her airway completely.

Ginny kicked and clawed furiously then felt her body start to become heavy, like she was suddenly very tired. Her feet gave way and she fell to the ground, looking up to see Draco smiling insanely down at her. Everything suddenly became blurry and she felt herself beginning to slip into unconsciousness. Beginning to slip into eternal sleep.

Draco smiled serenely as he felt the beating pulse beneath this fingers start to disappear, and watched her eyes glaze over. Ginny’s hands stopped prying, and her legs stopped kicking. He watched her head loll to the side and she stared blankly at the wall.

Satisfied with his work, he released her throat, and watched her hands fall lifeless to the ground. He closed her eyes, with the palm of his hand and carefully placed her hands, one over the other, across her stomach. The door flung open just as he stood to leave. He turned to look at it a frown on his face.

Harry stood in the doorway, staring at him in confusion. “Malfoy what-” he began, then his eyes fell on Ginny who lay on the floor. Draco cocked his head to the side and watched as Harry ran forward dropping to his knees at her side. “Ginny!” he said looking down at her.

Draco’s frown deepened as he watched Harry shake her by the shoulders. “Ginny!” he all but shouted. Harry looked up at him, tears suddenly in his eyes. “What did you do!” he demanded horrified, before immediately looking back down at Ginny.

Draco watched his hands trail over her neck and arms checking desperately for a pulse. “Ginny! Come on Ginny breathe!” he pleaded, with more disbelief then actual hope. “GINNY!”

“Stop…stop it. STOP IT!” Draco shouted desperately. Harry’s head snapped around to stare at him. Draco grabbed his head as though he suddenly had a horrible headache. Harry watched him step forward tears in his eyes.

Draco let out a choked sob then grabbed Harry by the arm pulling him away fro m her. “Stop it!“ Draco sobbed desperately.

Harry tried to pull away. “What? No! Let go Malfoy, she needs help!”

“NO!” Draco shouted panicked, his sobbing ceasing. “She’s dead.” he said his voice taking on a calmer tone. Harry’s arm went slack, and he stopped attempting to get out of Draco’s grasp. His eyes locked on Ginny, as though somehow hearing it had suddenly made it real.

Draco watched the unbearable sadness etch across his face, as tears began streaming down his face. Harry dropped to his knees and started to sob, uncontrollably, to the point that he was hyperventilating. Tears came down Draco’s own face and he knelt down next to Harry, wrapping his arms around him.

“It’s okay…” he whispered, “it’ll be okay, you’ll see. I’ll make it okay, Harry, _Love_.” he promised, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry didn’t move or acknowledge what Draco was saying, he just continued to stared blankly at Ginny’s lifeless body.

**End** **  
Authoress Notes:** Comments?


End file.
